


ici-bas, on respire à deux

by asoidfgold



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Français | French, M/M, Post-Canon, Summer, Swearing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoidfgold/pseuds/asoidfgold
Summary: Cet été — chaud et luisant et ralenti — donne à Isak l’envie de s’étaler, de fermer les yeux et de laisser le flux et le reflux du temps le submerger. Si seulement il aurait pu dire aux heures du jour de l’ignorer pour un certain temps, de le dépasser et de le laisser exister dans le « no man’s land » entre ce qui est mortel et ce qui est l’infini. « C’est n’est que pour aujourd’hui, dit-il au soleil impitoyable, sans prononcer les paroles. Laissez-moi jouer le bonheur, si seulement pour aujourd’hui. »-Isak et Even en été. Ou : cinq fois qu’Isak a gardé le silence et une fois qu’il ne l’a pas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you're beside me, breathing (so loud)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421046) by [strangetowns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangetowns/pseuds/strangetowns). 



> Veuillez noter que le texte original a été écrit par la belle strangetowns et je n'ai fait que la traduction! Donc, s'il vous plaît jetez un coup d'oeil à ses autres oeuvres ([que vous pouvez trouver ici](http://archiveofourown.org/users/strangetowns/pseuds/strangetowns)) et à son blog ([ici!](http://douchenuts.tumblr.com/)). 
> 
> Enfin, le français n'est pas ma première langue. Ceci n'est que de la pratique, donc préparez-vous à trouver plusieurs fautes... je n'ai pas de beta et c'était trop long et je m'ennuyais trop après l'avoir écrit pour le corriger lol.

I.

Le premier jour d’été, Isak s’éveille et Even est encore dans son lit.

Cela doit présager quelque chose de bon, selon Isak, en grande partie parce qu’en général, Isak le considère comme une bonne chose quand ils sont au même endroit en même temp. Il y a en plusieurs avantages, tels que la chaleur de leur proximité ou le léger rappel, toujours bienvenu, qu’ils sont ensemble. Mais le plus important est simplement que quand il se réveille ainsi, Even ne lui manque pas. 

(Certains croient peut-être qu’il est absurde de manquer quelqu’un à peine cinq minutes après qu’il a quitté la salle, mais Isak n’est pas d’accord. Impossible de comparer tout ce qu’Isak ressent auprès de Even, des émotions qui n’avaient pas encore faillies le sidérer à tout moment et qui se sentaient presque trop vastes pour son corp à héberger. C’est comme si les derniers six mois ont été un de ces comédies romantiques mielleuses qu’Even aime tant, alors que ça, ça c’est ridicule.)

De toute façon, il devrait probablement en profiter. Isak se tourne sur le côté, vers Even, afin de s’enivrer un peu dans de l’air capiteux du beau garçon dans son lit. C’est assez tard déjà (enfin, pas si tard que ça selon le réveil-matin sur la table de chevet, mais putain, pourquoi n’est-il pas endormi, il a un peu envie de crever!) pour qu’un éclat de lumière entrent la chambre par les stores tirés et effleure le visage de Even comme s’il s’agissait d’une sorte d’affiche d’un film douloureusement « hipster. » Isak se permet la liberté de mettre l’image en mémoire, comme le fait de prendre une photographie depuis son cerveau. Les paupières closes de Even et les cils blonds qui jalonnaient les cernes du sans-sommeil qui se dessinaient là en permanence. La finesse de son nez, la douce courbe de ses joues, son menton. La lumière qui illuminait tous les angles de son visage à feu doux.

(Autre chose encore: personne ne devrait avoir le droit de ressembler à un oeuvre d’art si tôt le matin. C’est carrément injuste! Mais, le voilà.)

À quelque moment, Isak a dû changer de position ou émettre un quelconque son sans le remarquer (mais honnêtement là, comment est-il censé prêter attention à de tels trucs quand Even est juste là, devant lui) car Even s’étire un peu dans son sommeil et expire profondément. Il ouvre ses yeux et sourit doucement. 

« Bonjour, » dit-il.

C’est injuste, et absurde, et une centaine d’autres choses qu’Isak ne se donnera pas la peine d’énumérer que ça prend juste deux secondes après qu’Even ouvre ses yeux pour qu’Isak soit réduit à la sentimentalité d’un guimauve, comme si tout ce qui bousculait au fond de lui était gai et papillonnant et chaleureux, comme si ses poumons avaient délaissé le souffle et son coeur avait oublié qu’il ne sait pas voler. Il imagine bien l’absurdité d’un coeur solitaire qui tentait de faire déployer ses ailes et finissait plutôt par se planter, C’est un image qui pourrait être une métaphore pour toute sa vie durant. 

(Il n’arrive pas à réellement se plaindre, tout de même.)

« Bonjour, » répond Isak, en offrant un sourire à Even. 

Le sourire de Even s’élargit en faisant sillonner le coin extérieur de ses yeux, ce sourire dont la vue réchauffe chaque recoin du corp de Isak. Et tout à coup, son coeur sentait trop gros pour la poitrine, trop chaud, car de toute évidence son coeur ne sait pas fonctionner comme il le devrait. Avant qu’il puisse faire n’importe quoi à ce sujet (genre, ‘je déteste la musique pop mais j’en écouterais pour moi’ ou ‘ton sourire me fait croire en l’amour’ ou bien ‘putain, mais que t’es beau’ ou quelque chose d’également écoeurant et doux), Even le coiffe au poteau. 

« Tu me surveilles? Pendant que je dors ? » dit-il, en soulevant les sourcils. « On est Twilight ici, ou quoi? »

Tout ce qu’il y a de mielleux et romantique et doux et carrément dégueu dans le corps de Isak qui réclame à perpétuité l’attention du centre du raisonnement de son cerveau soudain… se tait. La déclaration est si incroyablement engourdissante qu’Isak ne peut que regarder Even en silence. 

« Quoi? Un petit tremblement d’enjouement se balançait aux lèvres de Even.

— Tu me compares, dit Isak, à Edward Cullen ?

— Je vois pas où est le problème, fait Even. Twilight est le love story le plus emblématique de notre temps. » Il essayait en vain de garder l’air sérieux alors que ça ne marchait pas du tout. Bien fait pour lui, l’enfoiré.

« Edward Cullen… 

— T’as ses cheveux, dit Even, en ébouriffant les cheveux de Isak comme s’il ne venait pas tout juste de l’insulter au fond de son être. 

— Je n’ai pas à supporter ce genre d’injures, dit Isak. Pourquoi est-ce que j’écoute ces niaiseries ? »

Even empoigne son bras de façon dramatique, « Je sais bien que t’as dix-sept ans, mais combien de temps déjà as-tu eu dix-sept ans ?

— OK, j’y vais, » annonce Isak, en se levant du lit. 

Ou bien, il essaie. La main de Even accroche la sienne, et même s’ils sont en plein accès de rire leurs doigts glissent aisément dans des espaces qui semblaient être faits pour eux. Ce n’est pas une prise solide, mais déjà Isak n’est pas capable de s’en détacher, même s’il l’aurait voulu. 

Il regarde par dessus l’épaule à Even et leurs regards se croisent. Les rires se sont calmés, mais ils sourient toujours. Infiniment, insupportablement tendres. Point faible de Isak. Il devient doux.

(On pourrait argumenter qu’en premier lieu il n’a jamais été non-doux en tant que tel, bien qu’Isak n’avancerait jamais un argument pareil. Jamais. Mais si Even avait une opinion sur ce sujet, il ne le lui reprocherait pas. Even le connaissait mieux que la plupart des gens.)

« Reste ici, dit Even, en lui caressant du pouce la peau de sa main. S’il te plait. »

Even sait inciter Isak à faire exactement ce qu’il veut. Il ne peut même pas se mettre en colère contre le fait d’être si prévisible. 

Il ne s’efforce pas de prouver que Even à tort, par contre. Cela nécessiterait un stratagème d’une complexité parfaitement inutile, de mensonge, et il est trop tôt dans la matinée pour la malhonnêteté. Donc il revient dans le lit et c’est là où il reste. 

Plus tard, encore au lit, Even baisse sa tête près de son oreille et pousse un soupir.

« Ça m’étonne toujours, dit Even, quand je te dis des trucs comme ça et tu m’écoutes. »

Isak ne répond pas avec un : « Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Ou : « Pourquoi ? » Ou : « Tu ne devrais pas être si étonné que ça. T’as confiance que je t’écouteras toujours, c’est vrai ? » Il ne veut pas poser des questions qui n’ont pas de réponse ou promettre des trucs qui n’ont pas de garantie. Il ne dit rien. Cependant il embrasse Even sur le cou, puis sa joue, sa bouche; il ferme ses yeux et laisse la chaleur de l’été à peine né l’emporter. 

-

II.

Le pique-nique était sans doute une excuse pour qu’Even puisse l’entraîner dehors pendant quelques heures. Isak aurait été parfaitement satisfait de rester dans l’appart, à jouer à des jeux vidéos, et à regarder Narcos pour la douzième fois, mais le temps aujourd’hui fait un peu beau (au moins, il ne rappelle pas le Huitième Cercle des Enfers, ce qui est toujours un plus pour les étés norvégiens) et il n’y aurait aucune raison de rester à l’intérieur si Even n’y était pas. 

De toute façon, les voici, dans un quelconque champs qui est le meilleur lieu de pique-nique du monde entier, selon Even (Isak lui dit qu’il prendra sa parole, ce qui provoque une longue diatribe de la part de Even — y compris d’exclamations effrénées et de gestes dramatiques — qu’à la base s’agit de, « Quoi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? » Alors que, oui, bien sûr, Isak lui fait confiance, mais le fait d’admettre qu’une chose aussi stupide qu’un pique-nique avec Even lui fait tellement plaisir nuirait à son image soigneusement cultivé de garçon carrément non-doux. Il a une réputation à protéger.). C’est un des endroits les plus isolés qu’ils auraient pu choisir, vu qu’ils sont les seuls à être là. Mais peut-être qu’Isak ne s’en fait pas trop. Ça fait des mois déjà qu’il s’adapte au notion de se montrer en public avec Even et non pas à huis clos seulement, des mois de baisers sur la joue et baisers sur les lèvres et de harcèlement interminable de ses amis, des mois où il apprenait finalement à lever les yeux et non pas les baisser chaque fois qu’Even se tient près de lui. Tout de même, il suppose que tous les couples préféreraient ça plutôt que de n’importe quoi, la liberté de s'embrasser plus longtemps qu’une seconde, de se faire des câlins et caresser l’un l'autre en sachant qu’il y a personne là pour l’observer. 

(Ici, après tout, chaque sourire qu’Even offre, chaque rire qu’il lance, insouciant, au vent, seraient à lui et à lui seul. Isak se sent pris de vertige quand il y pense, comme s’il se tenait debout au sommet d’une montagne imposante. Comme s’il était invincible.)

Ça ne prend pas longtemps pour que toute la nourriture soit mangé, en grande partie parce qu’ils n’en ont pas apporté trop (« Une charge plutôt légère est quand même importante, » avait dit Even, auquel Isak avait répondu avec un « Vraiment ? » sceptique, auquel Even avait répondu en le plaquant et le jetant à terre, entraînant à de certaines activités qui ont réduit considérablement le temps qu’ils ont eu pour emballer de la nourriture en premier lieu.) Lorsqu’ils avalent les derniers morceaux du dessert, Even se réinstalle sur la nappe de pique-nique et tend un bras à Isak pour qu’il puisse se blottir contre lui. Isak ne peut que obliger. Il s’enveloppe dans ce sentiment d’être ensemble comme s’il était une couverture velouteuse, s’immergeant dans la chaleur, la pesanteur fiable de Even allongé tout près de lui. Regardant le ciel sans nuages lui prête la sensation de l’infinité. 

(La chaleur du soleil, la chaleur de leurs corps entrelacés, la solitude, loin du monde et loin du fil du temps, rend Isak à l’aise. Il pouvait fermer ses yeux, embrasser la journée estivale et rester ici longtemps. Ou bien, il pourrait l’imaginer.)

« Je suis fier de toi, dit Even.

— Mm, » dit Isak. Il avait un peu sommeil, mais était quand même heureux. « Pourquoi ça ?

— Tu te plains pas depuis qu’on est arrivé ici, dit Even. C’est peut-être un nouveau record.

— Sérieux? dit Isak, n’ayant plus sommeil. T’es tellement sympa, toi.

— Mais c’est vrai. Even serre légèrement ses épaules.

— Tu veux que je me plains? Je suis bien capable de me plaindre. » Isak commence à énumérer des plaintes sur ses doigts, en fronçant les sourcils et faisant semblant de vraiment y réfléchir. 

« Voyons donc, la promenade jusqu’ici a été beaucoup trop longue, le soleil beaucoup trop chaud, et tes compétences culinaires sont un peu nuls, à vrai dire… »

Even l’embrasse sur la bouche, lui coupant la parole. Isak pourrait se plaindre de ça aussi (un baiser pour lui faire taire — c’est péniblement cliché ça) mais là il trouve qu’il ne veut pas qu’Even arrête.

À un moment ou un autre ils arrêtent de s’embrasser, mais ils restent front à front, nez à nez, alors Isak s’en fiche du reste. Even a les yeux fermés, mais Isak pense qu’il aimerait plutôt garder les siens ouverts afin de mémoriser à quoi ressemble le visage de Even quand il recouvre son champ de vision comme s’il était le monde entier.

« Je ne veux pas que ceci prend fin, » dit Even, tout près de sa bouche. 

Il y a plusieurs choses qu’Even aurait pu entendre par là, des trucs qu’il ne veut pas soient terminés mais qui le seront, vraisemblablement. Il se peut qu’il faisait référence à ce moment-ci, car le passage du temps est aussi implacable qu’il est inéluctable. Il a peut-être voulu dire la journée, aussi belle soit-elle, car aussi longtemps que dure les journées estivales de ce maudit pays, le soleil ne faillit jamais se coucher. Il a peut-être voulu dire l’été lui-même, car il dure longtemps — on dirait une quasi-éternité, mais ne l’est pas. Il a peut-être voulu dire eux. Isak déteste considérer l’inévitable, mais cela ne l’empêchera point. Impossible de le nier. 

Isak ne pose pas la question. Il essaie de baigner dans la sensation du silence autant qu’il le peut, se penchant la tête en arrière pour qu’il puisse voir la façon dont Even est emmailloté par l’été, comme s’il devait toujours être là. Il paraissait si doux dans la lumière, doux et fragile. Mais pas cassable. Jamais cassable. 

(Il y en a qui appartient au soleil, pense Isak. Even en est un.)

-

III.

La journée se démarre quand Even tente de le réveiller avec des bisous. Cela ne marche pas, surtout car il n’arrive pas à trouver l’angle parfait avant qu’il ne donne un coup de pied au tibia de Isak par mégarde et le fait sursauter dans la conscience désorientante. Mais même dans les affres du petit matin Isak peut deviner quel jeu ils jouent maintenant. 

« Je t’ai dit, tu n’as pas besoin de faire quelque chose, dit Even alors que Isak pousse un gémissement dans son oreiller. 

— Ben oui je devais faire quelque chose, dit Even. Je devais faire tout.

— Est-ce que ‘tout’ faut vraiment que tu me réveilles à — quelle heure est-il ? — putain, sept heures et demie ?

— Ben, non, admet Even, mais je n’avais rien de quoi m’amuser avec. »

Ce propos donne à réfléchir. Even a fait plusieurs pas dans la bonne direction en tant que son processus de récupération ces derniers mois, mais il y a encore des choses qui sont difficiles pour lui, qui le seront peut-être pour toujours. Comme les mauvaises nuits et des fois les mauvaises journées. Isak ne sait pas ce que c’est de lutter contre les mêmes démons chaque jour, chaque nuit, et en plus de guetter le lendemain traînant derrière lui leurs esprits réanimés à chaque lever du soleil comme si on les avait jamais battus. Il ne sait pas de quoi il s’agit, mais il sait que c’est un fait qu’il devrait retenir au sujet de Even. Son cerveau est celui avec lequel il est enlisé pour toujours, et Isak ne peut rien faire, personne ne peut faire quoi que ce soit pour le régler. Il n’y a rien qu’Isak peut faire à part être là, espérant que c’est assez. 

« As-tu bien dormi? » demande Isak, après avoir peser ses mots. 

(Peu importe combien de temps ils sont restés ensembles; il imagine un jour où ils sont mariés et ont ses quatre-vingts ans. Il oeuvrerait toujours à être prudent avec Even, avec la relation qu’ils ont tous les deux. C’est simplement parce qu’Even mérite mieux que l’imprudence. Désormais, il veut réfléchir à toute parole qui s’échappe de sa bouche. Even ne mérite rien de moin.)

Even le scrute pendant un bon moment. Il tend une main et passe un doigt sur la coquille de son oreille. Il pousse un soupir.

« Pas aussi bien que j’aurais pu, » dit-il. 

D’une façon ou d’une autre, Isak comprend que c’est important, son honnêteté, même si c’est un talent qu’il aiguise depuis longtemps. L’époque où Even minimisait ses troubles est révolue. L’époque où il les fourrait dans une boîte dans sa poitrine et jetait la clé jusqu’à ce que les émotions qui réclamaient son sang deviennent trop bruyantes, trop ambitieuses, et inondait donc son coeur de leurs déferlements dangereux. L’époque où Even dirait, « Ne t’inquiètes pas, » car Even ne croit plus qu’il ne mérite pas de l’inquiétude. Ces jours-là sont révolus et dans leur sillage sont les jours où Isak peut dire, « Je m’inquiète de toi, » et Even le laisse faire. 

« Triste, » dit Isak.

Even soulève les sourcils. Évidemment ce n’était pas la réponse qu’il avait prévue. « Comment ça?

— Ben, Tu mérites de bien dormir et d’avoir de bonnes nuits, et c’est triste que l’univers ne vous laisse pas, » déclare Isak, 

Ce n’était pas ce à quoi Even s’attendait non plus. Il pousse un rire surpris. « L’univers est un sale connard.

— C’est un peu sévère, ça, dit Isak. Il me semble plutôt comme un connard bienveillant. »

(Un univers dans lequel ils se sont rencontrés ne peut être aussi malfaisant que ça, après tout.)

Even sourit et dit rien de plus. Pourtant il appuie son front contre celui d’Isak, puis leurs nez, puis leurs lèvres; et ça prend Isak très peu de temps à oublier qu’il était censé être irrité. 

Après un certain temps, Isak se trouve confortablement pelotonné contre le pli du bras de Even. Isak a envie d’y rester toute la matinée, aussi longtemps que possible. Une matinée que toutes les autres prétend être. À en juger par l’enthousiasme qu’a Even face à cette journée en particulier, Isak ne crois pas que cette dernière soit réellement une option. 

« Donc… Je présume que j’aurai à me lever aujourd’hui ? dit Isak, cherchant de la confirmation de la part de Even et poussant ce qu’il espère sonne comme le soupir d’un garçon carrément exténué. 

— Ouais, probablement, dit Even, J’ai fait des Plans pour aujourd’hui. « P » majuscule.

— Des plans. En lettres majuscules, répète Isak. Ça veut dire quoi alors ? 

— Ça veut dire que je vais te préparer le petit-déj au lit, dit Even. Et là tu va exprimer ta gratitude pour mes compétences culinaires exceptionnelles, puis on va se faire un câlin pendant quelques heures, puis Jonas et Magnus et Mahdi va nous rencontrer au ciné, et on ne peut pas être en retard. 

— Est-ce qu’on peut sauté ça et juste rester au lit ? Isak fait la moue. Honnêtement, je m’en fout du reste. »

Even lui donne un petit coup dans ses côtes, une légère réprimande. Le seul désavantage d’une relation amoureuse où on sorte ensemble depuis assez longtemps est qu’Even avait déjà réussi à s’immuniser contre les meilleurs tours qu’il a dans son sac, ce qui est vachement injuste vu qu’Isak n’avait pas du tout parvenu à en faire autant.

(Mais là encore, peut-être que ça lui plaît. Peut-être que ça lui plaît de savoir qu’Even a encore un effet si profond sur lui. Peut-être que ça lui plaît de savoir que l’amour ne s’estompe pas si facilement.

Ou bien, peut-être qu’il est le plus grand sot du monde.) 

« T’aimes tes amis, dit Even. Et Jonas me raconte que tu lui dois une bière. 

— Mais bien sûr ! dit Isak, en faisant rouler les yeux. Apparemment je lui dois toujours de la bière. C’est genre une loi fondamentale de l’univers. »

Even lui donne un bisou sur son front. « Et l’autre loi de l’univers, dit-il, est que tu va bien t’amuser aujourd’hui. C’est juré ! »

Isak passe les bras autour de son cou, pour qu’il reste un peu plus longtemps. « C’est une promesse? »

Even sourit, baisse la tête, et l’embrasse. Isak chantonne à mi-voix contre contre ses lèvres, resserre son emprise et enchevêtre les doigts dans les cheveux de Even. Mais avant qu’il puisse même s’en rendre compte, Even s’est déjà retiré de l’étreinte et s’éloignait de la chambre en riant, tout en fixant Isak des yeux. 

Le connard. 

En fin de compte, passer du temps avec ses amis ne le dérange pas autant qu’il voudrait le faire croire. Le film est genre un thriller d’action qu’Isak est presque surpris d’entendre qu’Even a même consenti à le voir, sauf qu’Even hausse les épaules et répond : « Quoi? J’aime toutes sortes de films. » Néanmoins, le film s’avère ne pas être très bon, mais par quelque miracle le cinéma est totalement vide, et ils passent les deux heures et demie à lancer des insultes à l’écran et à rire bruyamment à toutes les scènes un peu nulles (« IT’S LIT ! » lance Magnus en anglais lors d’une des explosions. Personne n’est amusé.) Après le film, Isak se sent curieusement léger, comme un ballon qui ne peut qu’augmenter. Il veut croire qu’il le peut, lui aussi. Que la trajectoire à parcourir de ce jour, de cet été, de cette vie, sera bien en amont. Il ignore si c’est quelque chose à laquelle il peut se fier. Mais il le veut tout de même. 

(Le sentiment dans le fond de son coeur, réjouissant, léger comme l’air, n’a rien à voir, bien sûr, avec le fait qu’il tenait Even par la main tout le long du film, tout le monde s’est rendu compte et personne n’a rien dit. Ça n’a rien à voir avec le fait qu’ils sont sortis en public maintes fois déjà et cependant, Isak trouve encore des choses auxquelles il ne s’est pas encore habitué. Sachant que les gens peuvent les voir, par exemple, et que c’est d’accord. Ça ne veut rien dire, ni à lui, ni à qui que ce soit d’autre. Ça ne peut toucher l’accueil de ses amis — ayant encore une portée aussi significative que ce tout premier jour, même si gutta n’y réfléchissent pas autant que lui. Ce n’est pas le mensonge le plus convaincant qu’il avait jamais proféré.)

Les deux groupes se séparent lorsque le film se termine (« Allez ! Va passer du temps avec ton mec, » dit Jonas en haussant les épaules, « Mais tu nous dois un vors ce vendredi, » de manière typiquement « Jonas »), mais Even et Isak ne rentrent pas à la maison immédiatement. Cependant, ils flânent dans des rues qu’ils ne reconnaissaient pas, imbibant le jour et l’un l’autre. Le soleil ne se dépêche pas de rejoindre l’horizon et ils ne se dépêchent pas de rentrer non plus. 

(Isak voudrait que ça soit comme ça en permanence. Eh bien, pas tout à fait. Il voudrait connaître non seulement ce moment-ci, mais aussi la suite, jusqu’à conclusion d’été et non pas davantage. Mais la vie a une drôle de tendance à s’avancer trop rapidement, alors que Isak ne s’est pas même habitué à l’idée que tout prend fin, sans pouvoir vraiment se préparer.)

« Hé, dit Even, le tirant de ses pensées. Puis-je te raconter un truc? 

— Euh, ouais, » dit Isak, en lui jetant un regard curieux. 

Even passe un bras autour de sa taille afin que leurs corps soient bien proches l’un de l’autre, et dépose un léger bisou sur sa joue. Isak ne se recule pas. Il renonce pas à ses désirs ces jours-ci. Au moins, pas en ce qui concerne Even.

« Bonne anniversaire, » dit Even, souriant avec une chaleur qui rivaliserait celle de l’été. 

Il y avait plein de choses avec lesquelles il aurait pu répondre. Il aurait pu dire, « Merci, » ou, « J’étais avec toi ; bien sûr que ça fait plaisir, » ou bien, « Je ne le croyais pas possible qu’une personne s’intéresse à moi assez pour me donner une telle journée comme cadeau. »

Il ne répond pas. Il baisse la tête, se blottie contre Even et faillit se retenir de sourire. 

-

IV.

Si Even reste chez Isak pendant plus de quelques jours, il arrive un moment où il sorte pour s’asseoir sur les marches arrières de l’appart en silence. Pour la plupart, Isak le laisse tranquille. Il a déjà eu assez de temps pour s’habituer à l’idée d’accorder Even de l’espace vital quand il le veut, à trouver l’équilibre entre le fait de tenir à lui et de trop tenir à lui. Even l’assure qu’il ne pourrait jamais trop montrer son affection. Toutefois, autant qu’Isak veut être là pour lui, il le croit mieux de donner à Even la choix d’avoir sa compagnie ou non plutôt que de l’imposer. Et donc Even s'avachit sur une marche et pour la plupart, Isak le laisse rentrer de sa propre initiative.  
Cependant, quelquefois, il ne rentre pas. Quelquefois, Isak lui apporte de la crème glacée. 

« C’est quoi ça ? dit Even lorsqu’Isak s’approche de lui, un sourire illuminant ses yeux. Isak doit prendre une minute pour apprécier l’image de Even tout allongé sur les marches, en appui sur les coudes, une chemise à carreaux attachée autour de la taille et un crayon derrière l’oreille. Puis il se rappelle qu’Even attend une réponse et s’éclaircit la gorge.

— Ta saveur préférée. Isak jète un coup d’oeil à ses pieds. Et ben, deux cuillères, mais j’ai pas besoin de… 

— Soyez pas ridicule. Even s’écarte afin qu’Isak puisse s’asseoir, en tapant l’espace à côté de lui. Viens-ici. »

Ils mangent la crème glacée en silence —- directement du contenant — pendant un certain temps. En fin d’après-midi le soleil ne les dérange pas autant qu’il le pourrait, mais la chaleur traîne et la froideur sucrée sur la langue sent comme un répit. 

(Le silence est un peu comme ça, aussi. Dès le départ, le leur a toujours semblé être un vieil ami.)

« C’est bon ça, » dit Even, en indiquant le contenant de sa cuillère.

Isak soulève les sourcils. « Tu l’as acheté, j’en suis presque sûr. Eskild m’emmerde au sujet de tes affaires dans l’appart. Quelques mois de plus et il te demandera de payer une partie du loyer.

— Quelques mois de plus, Even avale une bouchée de crème glacée. Quelques mois de plus et je serai à l’université. »

Ce n’est pas un fil de pensée favorisée par Isak : la fin de l’été qui emmènera Even loin de Oslo pour un an (ou, avec plus de précision, plus longtemps qu’il voudrait croire). La manière faussement décontracté dont Even aborde le sujet et la façon dont les mots qu’Isak veut prononcer à haute voix sentent comme une boule dans la gorge, lui fait penser que peut-être il aurait dû y réfléchir. Peut-être il faudra s’y accoutumer au lieu de pleurnicher. 

(Et peut-être il ne voulait pas devoir être seule lorsqu’Even part. Ils peuvent se dire que la distance n’est pas pour toujours à perte de voix, mais véritablement, il ne savent pas.)

« C’est à ça que tu pense quand tu t’assois ici ? demande Isak.

Even ne lui regarde pas. « Je pense à beaucoup de choses quand je m’assois ici. »

Isak n’est pas sûr qu’il aurait eu la capacité de détourner de Even son regard même s’il l’avait voulu. Il y a une certaine majesté mélangé à la gravité de son visage, sourcils froncés et bouche dessinée en une ligne étroite, aussi beau que soucieux. Il veut déplier un bras afin de lisser les rides sur son front, rasséréner les cernes ardents sous ses yeux jusqu’à ce qu’ils disparaissent, mais là il y a des choses dans ce monde que l’on ne peut pas contrôler et les émotions de Even en sont une. Tout ce qu’il peut faire est de hocher la tête et accepter la situation selon sa valeur apparente. Si Even veut lui parler, ils se parleront.

Mais peut-être Even ne le veut pas. Pourtant, il s’allonge, en appui sur les coudes, et expire profondément. 

« Merci, » dit-il.

Isak hausse les épaules. « Pas grand-chose. Ce n’est que la crème glacée. 

— Je sais, dit Even. Il jète un coup d’oeil à Isak, et sourit, l’image de la délicatesse. C’est bon, de ne pas être seule. »

(Il y a six mois, Even aurait peut-être dit : « C’est bon, de ne pas se sentir seule. » La différence est subtile et petite. Mais pas trop petite pour pouvoir le remarquer.)

-

V.

La première fois qu’ils ont nagé ensemble, Isak a été celui qui a renversé Even et l’a fait plonger dans l’eau. Cette fois-ci, il n’est pas sûr de qui l’a commencé, Ils ont badiné un peu, ont poussé et tiré et puis il y a eu deux grosses éclaboussures, l’un après l’autre. Ou bien, c’est plus ou moins comment il s’est passé, mais il lui semble plutôt qu’ils sont tombés en même temps, alors que l’élan de l’eau les ont avalés jusqu’à disparaître et il ne reste que ça, la froideur contre sa peau et le visage de Even près du sien, tout proche et flou. 

Ils résurfacent ensemble, aussi. Even lui sourit, radieux au point d’être contagieux. Isak ne peut que lui sourire en retour. Il comprend la raison derrière cette allégresse. À de nombreux égards, en ce moment-ci, à peu près un an plus tard, il se sent comme il se sentait la première nuit qu’ils se sont embrassés. 

Pourtant, à bien des autres égards, c’est entièrement différent. Ils ont planifié cette excursion à la piscine, pour en nommer un, et ils portent des maillots de bain et non pas les restes de risiblement pauvres costumes d’Halloween. Il n’y a pas de petit enfant désorienté pour les interrompre, pas de lois à enfreindre. Cette fois-ci, ils s’embrassent au-dessus de l’eau, simplement parce qu’ils le peuvent.

Et cette fois-ci, il n’y a pas d’incertitude dans l’air entre eux. Ils ne tentent pas d’évader les questions qui les ont hauntées pendant des semaines. Pas de « Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Que m’arrive-t-il ? Devrais-je fermer les yeux maintenant ? » C’est juste Even et ses yeux brillants qui dit : « Oui. » Tout simplement. Et Isak répond avec une demi-sourire : « Je sais. »

En fait, ils prennent un peu de temps pour nager. Ils ont toute la piscine à eux-mêmes pour une raison quelconque, et ils passent une demie heure à nager quelques longueurs, à provoquer des éclaboussures, à rire et à parler de rien de particulier. Cependant, il n’y a que quelques trucs que l’on puisse faire dans la piscine et donc Even se hisse sur le rebord de la piscine. Isak le suit. 

Ils s’allongent côte à côte, Isak faisant face à Even, le pavé étant chaud et sec sous sa peau. Il conte les gouttelettes d’eau qui semaient le visage de Even, ses épaules, sa poitrine nue, ou bien, il essaie. Il se demande combien de temps ça leur prendra d’évaporer, pour que la chaleur les emporte comme s’ils n’avaient jamais existé en premier lieu. Il se demande si ce fil de pensée vaut la peine.

« On n’a pas trop nager, hein ? dit Even.

— Ça va. Isak tend une main pour toucher la joue de Even, en laissant vaguer son pouce sur la peau là. Regarde moi ça ! T’es tout fatigué. T’es un vieillard, toi. »  
Even soulève les sourcils. « Euh, pardon ! J’ai fait cinq longueurs de plus que toi.

— C’est pas vrai, lance Isak. Tu me prends pour qui alors ?

— OK, d’accord, dit Even, en essayant sans y parvenir de supprimer une sourire. Alors, dis-moi, combien de longueurs as-tu fais ?

— J’en ai fait dix mille, » dit Isak.

Even ricane : « Je crois que j’aurais remarqué si t’avais fait dix mille longueurs.

— Non, en effet, j’ai fait 9 999 pendant que t’étais au salle de bain, dit Isak. Alors qu'entre-temps, t’as fait deux, genre. Le reste ne compte pas car tu les a mal faites. » 

Even rit librement, sans pouvoir le retenir. C’est, selon Isak, le plus beau son du monde. 

(Presque aussi beau qu’Even lui-même. Il est beau en toute lumière, à tout moment. Mais en ce moment exact, sous la chaleur brûlante du soleil, les ombres qui lambine habituellement à la lisière de son figure sont toutes parties et il est radieux. Il est enfant du soleil, pense Isak. Enfant d’été.)

Ils retombent dans un silence plutôt accueillant. La main de Isak trouve les cheveux de Even et il la tient là, toute enchevêtrée dans ces mèches humides, effleurant son front du bout des doigts, et puis le haut de son crâne. Even ferme ses yeux, un sourire esquissé sur les lèvres. Isak veut toucher toute surface de son visage, veut tracer les traits de ses paupières et ses joues et sa bouche jusqu’à ce qu’il se perde dans la sensation de Even sous son toucher. Il suppose qu’il y arrivera un jour. Ils ont tout leur temps. 

(Ou bien, ça lui semble ainsi. Ça ne fait pas de différence. Au moins, pas une différence sur laquelle il voudrait se concentrer.)

« À quoi pense-tu ? » demande Even.

Isak fait le parcours de la peau chaude sous sa main, tout lentement. La courbe du front, le bout du nez, les lèvres un peu gercées. Il arrête là et Even se fige, complètement immobile, sauf pour le rythme de sa respiration. Isak le trouve tout à fait ensorcelant, la sensation de son souffle qui chuchote derrière la doigt posée là, la chaleur et la douceur de sa bouche contre laquelle il appuie la pulpe de son pouce. Il s’agit d’un geste inconscient ou bien une réflexion après coup, sauf que Even arrête de respirer pendant une courte seconde, les yeux grands ouverts. Isak sent un picotement sous sa peau et au fond de lui, et soudain, il ne se croit plus capable de l’inconscience en tout ce qui concerne lui et Even.

(Il ne veut pas tout raté. Non seulement ce moment-ci, mais ça. Ces sentiments. Ce… quoi que ce soit. Cet été — chaud et luisant et ralenti — lui donne envie de s’étaler, de fermer les yeux et de laisser le flux et le reflux du temps le submerger. Si seulement il aurait pu dire aux heures du jour de l’ignorer pour un certain temps, de le dépasser et de le laisser exister dans le « no man’s land » entre ce qui est mortel et ce qui est l’infini. « C’est n’est que pour aujourd’hui, dit-il au soleil impitoyable, sans prononcer les paroles. Laissez-moi jouer le bonheur, si seulement pour aujourd’hui. »)

C’est ainsi qu’il pense. Mais il ne sait pas le dire de vive voix, ne sait pas si ces mots existent. Enfin, le toucher, la physicalité et la chaleur. Ce sont des choses avec lesquels il sait communiquer. Il penche sa tête en avant et embrasse Even sur les lèvres, sans qu’il se fasse presser, comme s’ils avaient beaucoup plus de temps qu’ils avaient en réalité. Et Even lève une main à la courbe du cou de Isak et l’embrasse également, car Even parle cette langue, lui aussi, et il sait ce que c’est quand Isak dit : « Je ne veux pas qu’on gaspille même une seconde de cette journée. » Il sait dire, en silence, le fossé entre leurs propos : « Moi non plus. »

(Il espère qu’il suffit de savoir que c’est ça qu’ils veulent dire, tous les deux.)

-

+1.

Pour la plupart, les jours de l’été se faufilent sans qu’il s’en rende compte. Isak ne se souvient guère de ce qu’il fait, mais en même temps il ignore que les détails soient aussi importants que ça. Il passe du temps avec Kollectivet, ses amis, et de temps en temps avec sa famille. Avec Even. Il y a pire comme vacances d’été. Il se sent comme dans un rêve, une séquence de jours de plus en plus agréables. Sans cesse. Des jours où le bonheur s’agit d’une constante et non pas un accident. Au fur et à mesure des jours qui passent, il devient de plus en plus difficile de différencier où se termine l’un et où commence l’autre. 

C’est pour ça que quand Even dit — « Que veux-tu faire de notre dernière journée d’été ? » —- la question l’a pris un peu au dépourvu.

(C’est pour dire qu’il ne se sent pas pris au dépourvu, car cela impliquerait de légère surprise, le fait de s’être légèrement égaré du chemin, alors qu’il se sent figé. Comme si toutes ses organes y compris sa cervelle avaient arrêté de fonctionner tous à la fois. Il est paralysé, s’est fait foudroyé, bouleversé comme si toute la terre menaçait de l’avaler entier. 

La réalité, c’est qu’il a passé trop longtemps à penser à la fin d’été et à ce qu’il ferait quand ça se passe, mais maintenant il est là et il ne l’a même pas prévu. Il ressent de l’impuissance quant à son sort. Il ne sait pas quoi faire.)

« Ah, merde, » dit Isak. Il feint la nonchalance. Il ne sait pas si ça marche, ni s’il est réellement capable de déterminer si, en fait, ça marche. « Pas… pas aujourd’hui ? 

— Fin de la semaine, précise Even. Mais vu que je vais devoir faire mes bagages jusqu’à crever pendant les prochains quelques jours, je pensais que tu voudrais faire quelque chose de spéciale. »

Quelque chose de spécial. Il ne sait guère où commencer. Il n’a jamais trop aimé de grands gestes d’amour, n’a jamais été assez imaginatif. Et cette journée-là devra être quelque chose de marquante et romantique et époustouflante. Ce ne serait rien de moins que ce que mérite Even. Comment donc le faire ?

Que pourrait-il faire de suffisamment spécial pour la fin de leur été ensemble ?

« Je veux que tu choisisses, » dit Isak.

Even soulève les sourcils, apparamment décontenancé. « T’es sûr ? »

(Isak ne sait pas pourquoi Even serait surpris quand ceci est la chose la plus spéciale qu’il ne puisse suggérer. Elle lui semble presque trop évidente.)

« Fais-moi la surprise, » dit Isak, en haussant les épaules. 

Even lui regarde un moment. Isak ne sait pas ce qu’il pourrait vraisemblement être en train de chercher dans ses yeux, dans ses pensées. Il espère que ce n’est pas quelque chose de trop décevant. 

Even sourit, puis : « D’accord, dit-il. Mais ne soit pas trop déçu si c’est pas ce à quoi tu t’attends. »

(Isak ne le croit pas possible qu’Even puisse le décevoir. Mais ça lui semble trop évident pour préciser, ça aussi.)

« C’est pas possible que tu puisses faire quelque chose à quoi je ne m’attendais pas, dit Isak avec confiance. Je suis maître de prédiction. Je ne suis surtout jamais surpris.  
— C’est un défi, ça ? dit Even en riant. Il me semble que c’est un défi.

— Non, dit Isak. C’est un fait. »

Even rit de nouveau, plus doucement cette fois-ci. Il se penche vers Isak, proche, plus proche encore, et Isak peut sentir son souffle sur sa peau à quelques pouces de lui. Suffisamment proche pour que la force de son regard pénètre le sien ; suffisamment proche pour qu’il ne peut regarder ailleurs. Mais quand Isak essaie de rapprocher leurs visages, Even s’écarte, afin de préserver la distance entre eux. Even sourit — ce n’est pas un sourire ni chaleureux, ni brilliant. C’est une mise au supplice infiniment tentante dessinée sur sa bouche généreuse, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. Il lève les mains pour caresser les joues de Isak, la ligne de sa mâchoire. Il met de la pression sur le pouls du cou et, juste pour un instant, le souffle de Isak est coupé. Et c’est là où Even s’avance avec élan afin de l’embrasser de toutes ses forces. Isak pousse un sourd gémissement contre la bouche de l’autre garçon, s’imbibant de la chaleur et de Even. Les doigts lui caresse partout — sur sa peau, dans ses cheveux — et Isak ne peut pas l’empêcher. Ne veut pas. Isak se relâche et se laisse fondre dans Even, se fondre et se noyer là-dedans. 

Lesdites doigts tire sur ses cheveux et Isak grogne pour la troisième fois en (moins que!) autant de minutes (honnêtement là, qui prétend-il être, il n’est pas dans un rom-com) et Even se retire de lui. Isak cligne les yeux, stupéfait. Even sourit un sourire atteint de la plus grosse manifestation de suffisance qu’Isak ait jamais vue de sa vie.  
« Si tu le dis, dit Even.

— Je te déteste, dit Isak en haletant. Honnêtement là, je te déteste. »

Even rit, lissant sa joue de son pouce avec tendresse. « Vraiment ? »

Isak pense : « Bien sûr que non. » Mais il fait rouler les yeux tout de même. 

Après cette première conversation, le sujet du dernier jour de l’été ne se survient pas pour le reste de la semaine. Lorsqu’Even fait ses bagages et tous les deux font des préparatifs pour la rentrée, Isak parvient à oublier qu’il s’est passé en premier lieu. Presque. Il se dit que si Even ne le mentionne pas, il n’y a rien à craindre. Donc, il ne s’inquiète pas. C’est ainsi, enfin, qu’arrive le dernier jour de l’été. Ils se réveillent l’un à côté de l’autre. Ils mangent le petit-déj, ils prennent une douche, ils mettent des vêtements. Ils vaquent à leurs occupations. C’est un jour comme les autres. Isak se convainc qu’Even n’a rien planifié. Jusqu’au dîner, quand Even dépose sa fourchette et dit : « Allons nous promener. 

— Est-ce ta manière à toi de me surprendre ? dit Isak en soulevant un sourcil. 

— Viens, » dit Even, un sourire en coin. 

Isak s’attend à ce qu’Even lui bande les yeux ou quelque chose d’également ridicule, mais Even secoue la tête et dit qu’il n’en a pas besoin. 

« T’as déjà été, dit Even. Vaut pas la peine de te le cacher.

— J’ai cru que t’allais me faire la surprise, lance Isak.

— Ce n’est pas une destination, dit Even, mais un voyage. »

Isak ne peut que faire rouler ses yeux à ça. « Tsé que t’es insupportable. »

Even lui donne un bisou sur la joue. « Insupportable et fier, » dit-il. Isak ne le doute pas.

Cependant, Isak ne se rend pas compte de ce que c’est la destination jusqu’à tant qu’ils soient arrivés là. Peut-être c’est que l’obscurité de la nuit rend même les rues les plus familières méconnaissables. Peut-être c’est qu’Isak a un sens de l’orientation vraiment nul. En tous cas, ça prend Isak du temps — lorsqu’il assimile les arbres environnants, les collines, la vaste étendue du ciel — à se rendre compte que c’est le même champs dans lequel ils sont allés pique-niquer la première fois. 

« OK, dit-il, un peu confus. Ils n’ont pas d’attachement particulièrement affectif à cet endroit excepté un après-midi assez magique. C’est plus beau en plein jour. »  
Even ébouriffe ses cheveux. « Attends, » dit-il.

Isak suppose qu’il n’a rien de mieux à faire que de le suivre. Ils se rendent au milieu du champs, aussi isolé qu’il l’était la première fois qu’ils sont venus. Even s’assoit dans l’herbe et se repose sur les mains. Isak s’assoit à côté de lui, leurs jambes pressées ensemble. Ils s’assoient là en silence un moment. Dans l’obscurité, Isak ne peut que repérer la vague silhouette d’Even, mais elle lui ressemble, et ne dit rien. Ces silences ont toujours parvenu à exprimer tant seuls, après tout. Tout ce qu’il aurait pu contribuer le gâcherait. 

« Regarde en l’air, » dit Even dans la noirceur et Isak lève les yeux et regarde le ciel.

Il est rempli d’étoiles. 

Le spectacle est stupéfiant. Il n’a jamais vu la nuit comme elle est en ce moment, n’a jamais vu la lumière faible de tant de constellations lointaines, plus qu’il peut vraisemblablement compter. Il voit flou grâce au nombre abasourdissant d’étoiles suspendues là. Il semble presque irréel, comme dans un livre d’images, sauf que les images ne saurait communiquer l’immensité absolue du cosmos, à quel point ils sont à la fois proches et loins. Il est minable face à l’univers. Il ne s’est jamais senti si remarquable.

Il ne veut pas détourner les yeux, ne sait pas s’il le peut. Il comprend, maintenant, pourquoi Even aurait choisi ceci. Ils ont éprouvé tant de cet été dans la lumière du jour, sous le soleil. Mais la nuit est aussi belle, émouvante.

« Donc, maître de la prédiction, dit Even. As-tu prévu ça ?

— Non, » dit Isak doucement. 

Le monde autour d’eux est calme et silencieux.

« Alors es-tu déçu ? » dit Even.

Bien qu’il soit sombre, Isak croit savoir où se trouve le corp de Even instinctivement. Il n’a besoin que de se pencher en avant jusqu’à ce que leurs fronts soient collés l’un à l’autre. Ses doigts vont à la recherche des cheveux à empoigner. Le geste lui semble inné. Et il respire ; et Even respire avec lui.

« Nei, » murmure Isak.

Leurs lèvres se rejoignent avec douceur et tendresse. Ils ont déjà partagé plusieurs baisers cet été. De baisers langoureux, sans-gênes, chaleureux, châtié, en plein jour et en pleine nuit. Celui-ci sent comme tout autre. Ce n’est rien de nouveau d’embrasser le garçon dont il est amoureux. Ce n’est rien de nouveau, mais c’est précieux, quand même. 

Ils finissent par s’allonger par terre, les bras et les jambes tous intriqués, les visages proches mais les coeurs plus proches encore. Isak se demande s’ils sont invisibles à l’univers la-haut, si les étoiles sont tout à fait indifférentes au fait de leur existence, ou s’ils voient ceci, deux garçons qui existent en tandem et ils savent qu’ils sont amoureux l’un de l’autre. 

Pour une fois, l’idée ne le dérange pas. Laissons donc les étoiles apprendre leur histoire cette nuit. Laissons donc l’univers entier. 

« T’as l’air d’être plongé dans tes pensées, genre » dit Even.

Isak jète un regard à Even, ou bien, à sa silhouette. « Vraiment ? Comment l’as-tu pigé ? 

— Je peux lire tes pensées, dit Even, comme dans un livre ouvert.

— Je ne suis pas un livre ouvert, proteste Isak. Je suis l’opposé d’un livre ouvert. Je suis un livre fermé.

— Waouh, dit Even. Réponse de génie. 

— Casse-toi, dit Isak, bottant légèrement le pied de Even. Je m’en vais.

— Nei, » dit Even en resserrant Isak fortement contre lui. 

« Nei, jamais, » convient Isak silencieusement et enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de Even. Il est vrai qu’Even fait les meilleurs câlins. Il serait un peu con de lâcher prise.  
« Mais à quoi penses-tu ? dit Even, évidemment résolu de ne pas le laisser tomber.

— Je me demande pourquoi tu me poses toujours cette question, dit Isak alors qu’il lève les yeux encore, soulevant les sourcils. 

— J’aime écouter tes pensées. Elles sont de bonnes pensées. »

Normalement, Isak rirait à ça, l’absurdité de cette déclaration, ou au moins le refuterait. Il ne pense pas que ses pensées soient particulièrement bonnes en comparaison avec les pensées qu’il pourrait avoir. Particulièrement débiles, peut-être. Mais ce moment-ci lui semble pas-normale. Peut-être c’est l’air de la nuit. Peut-être c’est les étoiles. Peut-être c’est quelque chose d’autre. Isak ne sait pas ce que c’est qui lui fait prendre la question de Even au sérieux. Mais, au final, he finit par le prendre au sérieux. Il lui répond avec la première chose qui lui vient à l’esprit.

« Je pense, dit Isak, que je craignais ça depuis le début de l’été.

— Craignais quoi ? dit Even à voix basse. 

— Ça, répète Isak. La fin. Je savais ce qu’il allait se passer. Mais je n’ai voulu pas que ça soit vrai. »

Even serre ses épaules. « Pourquoi ?

— Car je craignais te perdre, dit Isak. Car j’avais peur que l’été allait t’enlever et t’emmener loin de moi. Car je le suis encore. »

Dès qu’il le dit à voix haute, il reconnaît la vérité de celui-ci. C’est la vérité avec laquelle il s’est réveillé le tout premier matin, la vérité qu’il a vécu à chaque nouveau jour. La vérité qu’il ne voulait pas qu’existe. La vérité qui vit encore. 

Mais ça lui blesse moins que prévu, de le lâcher. Il lui semble que c’est ce qu’il aurait dû faire. 

Even est silencieux pendant un long moment. Isak croit que ça lui est égale, le fait de se dorer dans la tranquillité et se faire érodé par la houle à peine palpable. Les secondes ralentissent, deviennent des minutes, et Isak croit qu’Even ne dira rien et c’est d’accord, ça aussi. 

Puis, pour la deuxième fois cette nuit, Even le surprend. 

« L’été ne devrait pas durer éternellement, » dit-il.

Isak déglutit. « Je sais. »

La main d’Even rejoint son visage, levant la tête de Isak afin de bien le regarder. Dans l’obscurité, ils se voient. C’est presque comme si les yeux de Even luisent avec la lumière des étoiles. Presque comme s’ils contenaient chacun sa propre galaxie. 

« Mais tsé un truc sur l’été ? dit Even, ses paroles si tendres qu’Isak sent le coeur fendre un tout petit peu. 

— Quoi ça ? dit Isak, de façon également douce.

Even se penche pour l’embrasser sur la bouche. Et même après tout ces jours et nuits d’eux, ensemble, Even ne faillit jamais faire battre son coeur plus rapidement. Et elle est langoureuse, cette embrasse. Plus alanguie qu’est le passage du temps pour toute autre personne ne s’étant pas encore couchée. Ça remplit à ras bord son coeur ainsi que ses poumons, lui remplit de ce sentiment, aussi nouveau que familier, de bonheur. 

Ils se détachent et Even écarte les cheveux de Isak derrière son oreille. Il sourit. 

« Ils reviennent toujours, » dit-il.

Ce propos touche une corde sensible chez Isak, quelque chose de résonnant et d’étrange. Et ça lui prend une minute — une minute dans ces bras chauds et fermes sous ce ciel nocturne et inépuisable, une minute d’un merveilleux silence délicat — pour qu’il se rende compte : il s’agit du battement continuel de son coeur dans la poitrine, sûr et indomptable. 

Isak regarde dans les yeux étoilés d’Even et lui sourit en retour. C’est confortable. Even rend les choses beaucoup plus simples. 

(Il appartient bel et bien à l’été, Even. À ses jours et ses nuits. À la chaleur, le feu du jour et la fiabilité paisible de la nuit. À l’éternité que l’on éprouve face à la finitude !)

Et c’est assez, de vivre ces moments et de parvenir à leur fin. C’est assez.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Voici mon "Skam blog"](http://batterseaful.tumblr.com/) et [voici mon main](http://mmmondegreen.tumblr.com/), si ça vous intéresse.


End file.
